Are you Satisfied with your care?
by supersaiyanjin219
Summary: Hiro being bullied is taking a turn for the worst, when he tried to commit suicide to get rid of it. when your done reading this read the Important note about Bullying because i can happen to you. Rated T for Suicide and Sad Moments.


**-AFTER THE END OF THIS FANFIC GO DOWN AND READ NOTE FOR ANYONE WHO IS BEING Bullied.**

Hiro Quickly went upstairs to his door. not wanting Aunt Cass and Tadashi seeing his Black-eye he got from a Bully from his happens to him all the time because their Jealous of his intelligence, Sometime He wishes he was dead.

Hiro! Hiro you up there?! Tadashi shouted calling for hiro. When he didn't respond, worried he went upstairs to check up on him. But when he saw Hiro laying on the ground with a bottle of Pills. He panicked.

AUNT CASS! CALLED AN AMBULANCE QUICKLY! he said with Tears streaming out of his eyes.

 **Later**

their at the hospital waiting to hear anything about Hiro's condition. Aunt Cass tears streaming down her face and feeling worried about hiro she slientity Cursing herself for not knowing about this, it hurts Tadashi heart to see her like this, he hasn't scene her like this since their Parents died when hiro was three.

Are you the Hamada's? the doctor that has been treating Hiro.

Yes? Aunt Cass said waiting for any Results, anything about hiro

He's doing okay. They sighed with relief, thanking the doctor. Would you like to see him? they nodded nonstop? they quickly ran into the into the Room and a new Batch of Tears is streaming in Aunt Cass's Face seeing her Nephew like this, Because of Bullying, on the other Hand Tadashi can't look at hiro any longer seeing his Brother like this.

Oh My baby. Aunt Cass Cooed. I'm sorry that i didn't notice please be okay, she pleaded nonstop I love you Hiro i'm not leaving your side, she vowed.

Tadashi is looking at his brother in pain seeing his brother hook up, he wish he would have known sooner, but now the damage is already down. But he's going to fix that.

Then someone send him a video it was His Friends Wasabai, Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Fred

Hey Tadashi how's Hiro? Honey Lemon was very Caring to Tadashi...Because everybody know's she's been crushing on him.

Tadashi put a sad smile, he's doing okay. But Tadashi didn't sound very sure. Just want to let you know where here with you so women up. Gogo said in a surprisingly caring voice because she's always been so...stoic. Tadashi if i had any super power it would be the ability to crawl through this camera and give you a big hug, Fred said and a said yet silly Voice. Were going to be right here beside you man, Wasabai said. Then the video ended.

Thanks guy's i needed that. Tadashi said in a Flat yet sad voice. But that's when Tadashi thought of something he thought of way to help his Brother and Help the people he care about, he decide to make a Health Care robot that will do anything and it will Help anyone.

And he'll call it Baymax.

He then look at his Brother, don't worry hiro when this works.

You'll Be Satisfied with Your care

 **Well that's my Alternate reason why he made Baymax, but here's a few words and tips about Bullying.**

 **Bullying is something that will be everywhere at School, College everywhere and it get's under your skin in lives in inside you in there's no escape. Bullying make's you feel bad about yourself, and what that person say to you will make you think that you will never amount to anything, then they won't stop, and that's the thing with Bullying they won't stop they never stop and Bullying will lead to suicide. But Suicide won't change anything your Perfect the Way you are and people shouldn't Judge you on How you Look, or what's you like you are what you are and nobody should change that. I should know Because i was sometimes Picked on back in my other middle school in Texas. in the one in South Carolina, I don't know why i was pick'd on but some people who do pick on others want to make other people's Lives Miserable just for Fun, or maybe their being Bullied as well. But you shouldn't judge people on how they look Because it Hurts them and you might be a bully Victim yourself. Their are people who do help you cope with Bullying...your friends and your family or talk to your school counselor if your being bullied. and as four your friends they'll stick up for you no matter what, and to some who is a bystanders...DO SOMETHING Don't stand their and watch someone get bullied because ( I'm really going to sound hypocritical) but i was and still am a bystander but I overcame it because i didn't had any friends in my old middle school and in the first Year of High School until i made some cool friends, and I'm still working on my self-esteem. So yeah If any of your are bullied their or people who care about you, don't feel like your alone on this because the people around you will accept you. Now are you Satisfied with your Care?**


End file.
